The present invention pertains to a system and method for guiding a vehicle, and in particular to devices that acquire the running information of at least one other vehicle in a group or convoy of vehicles.
Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2001-317953 proposed a type of device that supports running of a group of vehicles. There, the group's destination is input to the navigation system of the leading vehicle, and the recommended route computed to reach the destination is transmitted to the following vehicles.
In the approach proposed by said Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2001-317953, the leading vehicle computes the recommended route. Consequently, this technology cannot be adopted if the leading vehicle does not have the function of computing the recommended route.